Door Rammer
by The Most Royal Shiz
Summary: [Dedicated to Her Sweetness, who is awesome] One Tomb Robber, one Pharaoh, and one Tomb Keeper. Lock them in a room and what do you get? Well, whatever it is, someone really should be more worried for Yami no Yuugi. [Slight BakuraxMarik][Short Oneshot]


_The Shiz _**- Okay. **_Her Sweetness _**is getting to my head, because I don't think I've ever written anything centered on Yami, Marik, and Bakura, all at the same time with their hosts. Plus, for some reason, her suggestions for pure humor were killing brain cells. So here this is. **

_Summary _**- One Tomb Robber, one Pharaoh, and one Tomb Keeper. Lock them in a room and what do you get? Well, whatever it is, someone really should be more worried for Yami no Yuugi's saftey. **

_Disclaimer - _**Belong to Kazuki Takahashi, along with the better part of my life. **

_Warnings_** - A hint of Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura, and mentions of alcohal.**

* * *

"Tomb Robber - go get me a drink." 

"Shut up, Pharaoh! Get off your royal ass and get it yourself."

"No. You do it."

"Marik - go get the Pharaoh a drink. Just so he'll shut up."

"...I don't feel like it."

Yami no Bakura groaned, and felt the urge to bash his head against a wall for the umpteenth time that morning. Something had possess Ryo and the Pharaoh's little host to lock the two dead Egyptian's and one Tomb Keeper born from hate in a small room, blabbering about how they needed to 'bond' and 'respect each other.' Personally, he thought that he and Marik were well aquianted enough as it was - did he REALLY have to appreciate the Pharaoh?

If he had anything to do with it, the Pharaoh was going to be dead by the end of this 'bonding' process.

Yami no Yuugi glared at the pair slouched over on the couch he had managed to, so far, keep to himself and slightly out of reach of the two males that had tried repeatedly to murder him. A mini-refrigerator was right next to the loveseat the pair shared (Apparently they detested him enough to make themselves uncomfortable, just to resist sitting next to the spikey-haired boy). Was it really so much to ask for them to pass a drink out of it to him? He didn't care what they got him - it could have been alcohol for all he cared (He was very certain that he saw the Tomb Robber downing a beer not more than ten minutes ago).

Yami no Malik (Often called Marik by the others since he, techniquely, didn't have a title. Not that it mattered. As long as he got to keep threatening to shove the Rod up the High Priest's and the Pharaoh's ass, they could have called him Buttercup for all her cared), however, was less than concerned about the situation. He more or less was wondering whether or not frisking Bakura in front of the Pharaoh might be potentially dangerous (He might die of fright before either or them had the chance to assassinate him properly.

* * *

"Do you think leaving them in there was a good idea?" 

"What do you mean? Malik - you agree with me, don't you? They need to bond."

"Yeah, Yuugi, they do." Snort. "Just as much as I need to hear Kaiba want's the Rod. Do you realize what it would be like to watch Marik possess him of all people?"

"We're getting off-topic! All I'm saying is that they've been quiet for a while, and I'm worried about Other Yuugi. I mean, they really don't like him..."

The trio of spirits had no idea that their three hosts were sitting outside the locked door, much less that they didn't intend to release them until tomorrow morning at earliest. Ryo was closest to the doorknob, while Malik was positioned at the other side of the door. Yuugi, on the other hand, was busying himself with a Game Boy Advanced, and from the music, Ryo could have sworn he was playing Pokemon.

Yuugi was less than concerned about his other half. Really, they would have heard it they had tried and killed Yami no Yuugi - it wasn't as if he was quiet when someone was about to murder him. Or when he had to go to the bathroom rather badly, which was really the only concern that he had - they didn't have a bathroom in the room they had confiscated at Kaiba Manor (Kaiba was in who-the-hell know where. Mokuba, however, was home, and welcomed them - for the price of spending the night. Poor little boy got pretty lonely, apparently, and they were more than willing to assist), and they had been in there for a while. When was the dead Pharaoh going to start whining about lack of access to a toilet?

Malik could care less. He just hoped the Yami no Yuugi was alive, simply for the sake of fun - if he was dead, then there wouldn't be any more chances to take over the world, simply because there would be no 'greater good' to be thwarted by. And, according to Yami no Bakura (Who seemed to often be in cahoots with his own alter-ego, but that was a different story) that just wasn't very entertaining.

Thusly, this left Ryo as the voice of reason. He was rather pessimistic about the whole situation to begin with, which explained why he was at least trying to convince the other two that this was a bad idea. Did no one realize that they had left Other Yuugi in a room for two homicidal teenagers that were known for making people 'disappear'? With a sigh, he slouched over and sunk his cheek into his palm.

"I really think we should check up on them -"

"Bakura, don't worry about it! They'll be fine. Yuugi'd know if the Pharaoh was dead, anyways. Right Yuugi?"

There was a grunt, which they both assumed as a response.

"Anyways, it's not like they're going to ram him into the -"

CRASH.

"Okay, so I'm wrong. Don't look at me like that, Bakura!"

In the middle of Malik's sentance, a very odd thing had occurred. Apparently, the Tomb Robber and Marik had decided that it would be entertaining to ram the Pharaoh through the door and finally get out. They dropped the now unconscious royalty on the ground, and walked off, talking about something to do with stealing things from Kaiba's household.

"...All right, Malik, Yuugi. I get twenty bucks for guessing how they got out." 


End file.
